The invention relates generally to industrial automation and control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for interlocking programmable modules with automation controllers of such systems.
Industrial automation and control systems are used for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems include various components, such as programmable logic controllers (PLCs), semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth, that are utilized to monitor and control a process or system. Typically, the PLC examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process.
In traditional automation and control systems, various components of the system are interconnected together as modules. Certain components cooperate with other components to expand functionality. For example, industrial automation controllers may provide for connection of additional input/output (I/O) modules to add input and output functionality to such controllers. Indeed, adding an I/O module may allow a particular controller to interface with a specific type of control equipment. In such systems, the components or modules are connected using interlocking systems that utilize numerous mechanical parts for locking the modules together. It is now recognized that the mechanical parts of such interlocking systems can be cumbersome, delicate, and expensive. Furthermore, it is now recognized that the complex nature of such systems typically creates inefficiencies during assembly of components. In addition, such systems may not remain connected in response to vibration, shock, or similar forces. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to develop an interlocking system for securing modules that provides a rigid connection between the modules while facilitating assembly.